Intentando ser feliz
by DarnessYami001
Summary: Naruto nunca conocio el amor solo conocia el odio, dolor, tristeza siempre veia a las demas familias divertirse, incluso sus padres y sus dos hermanos lo ignoraban. Hasta que un día encontro a dos personas que dijeron ser sus amigas pero no fue mas que una ilusión, despues gracias a cierta persona intentara ser feliz en una dimension diferente
1. Chapter 1

_**El inicio de todo**_

 _ **Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo creador**_.

Nos encontramos en una de las aldeas mas poderosas del continente elemental, en la Aldea de las Hojas.

Vemos a un niño de 8 años de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules mas que el mismo mar su nombre Uzumaki Naruto hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y la Habanero Sangrienta Uzumaki Kushina.

El tenia dos hermanos, una era rubia con los ojos azules al igual que el de nombre Naruko y el otro era pelirrojo de ojos violetas Menma pero a diferencia de Naruto ellos tenian marcas en la mejillas, ademas de que ellos poseian la mitad del Kyubi una bestia que habia atacado a Konoha años atras que gracias al Sandaime quien murio en el sellado logro evitar mas tragedias.

Al principio los aldeanos pidieron que fueran asesinados pero poco a poco los vieron como heroes quienes eran los carceleros del gran zorro.

Los padres de Naruto fueron dejando de lado a favor de sus hermanos quiene Menma se fue volviendo arrogante menos Naruko quien a ella no le interesaba ser tratado como heroe.

Los aldeanos algunas veces golpeaban a Naruto por que segun "mentia" al decir que era hijo de sus mas grandes heroes, incluso las que sabian la verdad lo tachaban de fracasado intentando matarlo para evitarle una vergüenza a su Kage.

Naruto a la edad de 7 años conocio a lo que penso que serian sus primeras amigas Uchiha Satsuki quien era la hija del lider del Clan Uchiha y a Hyuga Hinata quien tambien era la hija del lider del Clan Hyuga.

Ellos jugaban en el parque pasaron muchas aventuras juntos, Naruto nunca se sintio tan feliz incluso comenzo a enamorarse de ellas el dia que el planea confersar sus sentimientos para esto paso.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Hoy era cumpleaños de Naruto y este se dirigia al parque donde jugaba con sus amigas Satsuki y Hinata, el estaba nervioso ya que tenia pensado declararse a ellas pero lo que vio lo lastimo severamente.

Satsuki estaba besando a Menma mientras este la tenia tomada de la cintura y tenia de la misma manera de Hinata.

"Menma-kun ¿hasta cuando tenemos que fingir ser amigas de ese inutil?"-. Pregunto Hinata con cariño.

"Si ya me harte estar con el"-. Menciono Satsuki.

"Paciencia pronto conocera el dolor"-. Dijo Menma sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Ya lo conozco"-. Dijo Naruto saliendo de los arbustos con una mirada fria.

"¡Naru-!"-. Hinata se impacto al igual que Satsuki ambas fueron interrumpidas.

"Vaya ¿este es mi regalo de cumpleaños?"-. Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Nadie decia nada, Naruto comenzo a sentir un ardor en sus ojos pero no se comparaba en el dolor de su corazón.

"Saben yo me diverti con ustedes a tal grado que me comenze a enamorarme de ustedes"-. Dijo Naruto con la mirada hacia el suelo, esto impactó a ambas niñas y Menma sonrio ampliamente.

"Pero ahora me di cuenta de mi error...mi error fue haber confiado en ustedes, me han abierto los ojos me han enseñado una valiosa lección...nunca confiar en nadie"-. Dijo Naruto aun con la mirada hacia abajo.

"Naruto-kun..."-. Susurraron ambas con tristeza.

"Jajajajaja pero mira el perdedor está llorando"-. Se burlo Menma pero su sonrisa se cambio a una de terror al ver los ojos de  
Naruto, estos eran morados con anillos alrededor de la pupila.

Esa mirada era una mirada fria sin sentimiento alguno, los tres estaban temblando debido a la presion que ejercia Naruto.

"No vuelvan a acercarse a mi"-. Dijo Naruto para que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad solo que ahora era de un color azul oscuro casi negro.

Satsuki y Hinata sintieron un dolor en su pecho al ver de esa manera al chico mientras se alejaba.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Desde ese dia ya habian pasado 6 meses y Naruto nunca volvio a confiar en nadie y ni siquiera se encontro con Satsuki o Hinata pues Naruto preferia evitarlas.

Hoy Naruto escapo de Konoha queriendo encontrar un lugar donde podria vivir tranquilamente y el cual llamar hogar.

Vio una especie de portal, Naruto era muy curioso y quiso investigar pero el portal se lo trago, cuando se levantaba pudo ver a un hombre viejo con los ojos anillados de un color morado.

El hombre veia a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras este se ponia en pose de batalla.

"¿Quien eres?"-. Pregunto Naruto serio.

"Vaya no confías en nadie no es asi"-. Pregunto el hombre.

"La vida me enseño a nunca confiar en nadie"-. Dijo Naruto con una mirada seria.

"Bueno mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki mejor conocido como el Rikudou Sennin"-. Dijo el hombre impactando a Naruto.

"¿Por que estas aqui?"-. Pregunto Naruto mientras se calmaba.

"Por que he visto tu vida y he decidido enviarte aun mundo parecido a este pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente"-. Dijo Hagoromo.

"¿Por que harias eso?"-. Volvio a preguntar Naruto.

"Para que alcanzes la felicidad que te fue negada aqui"-. Dijo Hagoromo.

"Entonces enviame de una vez"-. Dijo Naruto.

"Jajajaja pero primero te entrenare para que logres controlae tus poderes"-. Dijo Hagoromo.

"Como quieras"-. Respondio Naruto de manera fria.

 _ **8 años más tarde**_

Hagoromo había entrenado a Naruto para que controlare el Rinnegan, además de enseñarle unas cosas mas

Vemos aun Naruto de 16 años frente a un portal y aun lado de el esta un viejo de ojos anillados y piel gris.

"Naruto es hora de que vayas a tu nuevo hogar"-. Dijo Hagoromo.

"Si lo se"-. Dijo Naruto.

"Bien Naruto ten suerte y recuerda el conocimiento que te si sobre este mundo"-. Dijo Hagoromo serio.

"Lo se viejo...lo se"-. Dijo Naruto para comenzar a caminar al portal.

"Adios...hijo"-. Dijo Hagoromo viendo comp Naruto pasaba por el portal.

 _ **Con Naruto**_

Naruto aparecio en un bosque se sentia muy tranquilo, se coloco su capucha y comenzo a caminar intentando llegar a alguna ciudad o pueblo.

Camino por un par de horas y se encontro con un sujeto de cabello anaranjado.

El chico tenia pensado pasar de largo pero no conto con que el sujeto lo atacaria.

Naruto reacciono rapidamente y de un salto esquivo el ataca que iba dirigido hacia el.

"Vaya eres rapido"-. Dijo el hombro con una sonrisa.

"¿Quien eres? ¿Y por que mr atacas?"-. Pregunto Naruto en la rama de un árbol.

"Mi nombre es Gildarts Clive y soy mago de Fairy Tail, te ataque por que eres sospechoso"-. Dijo Gildarts para arremeter de nuevo con Naruto.

Ambos pelearon por dos horas, Gildarts no podia creer que ese chico le estaba siguiendo el paso pero tambien supo que se estaba conteniendo.

"Oye ¿por que no vienes conmigo y te unes a mi gremio?"-. Ofrecio Gildarts.

"Lo siento pero no"-. Dijo Naruto.

"Vamos te divertiras"-. Ofrecia Gildarts de nuevo.

"He dicho que no"-. Dijo Naruto y sin querer dejo caer su capucha mostrando su rostro mientras tenia una mirada vacia.

Gildarts sabia que esa mirada solo pertenecia a alguien quien habia conocido el verdadero dolor, supo entonces que ese chico con un ligero empujon caeria en la oscuridad solo se le pudo ocurrir algo para evitarlo.

"Vendras conmigo quieras o no"-. Dijo Gildarts para arrastrar a Naruto el cual intento safarse pero decidio acompañarlo para averiguar mas sobre este mundo.

"Dime ¿como te llamas chico?"-. Pregunto Gildarts.

"Mi nombre es Otsutsuki Naruto"-. Dijo pues el después de un tiempo confio en Hagoromo viéndolo como una figura paterna.

"Bien ya casi llegamos"-. Dijo Gildarts sonriendo.

Naruto y Gildarts fueron llegando a una ciudad llamada Magnolia lo cual comenzo a dividirse al sentir el poder magico de Gildars.

Llegaron a las puertas de un edificio y en el letrero decia "Fairy Tail" Naruto no queria entrar pero Gildarts lo obligo.

Al entrar vieron que se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea, una mesa salio volando en direccion a Naruto pero un pincho de hielo la destruyó llamando la atencion de todos.

"Gildarts por fin has llegado"-. Dijo un anciano de baja estaturo vestido de bufón.

"Maestro ¿como ha estado?"-. Pregunto alegre Gildarts.

"He tenido mejores dias pero dejando eso de lado ¿quien es el chico que te acompaña?"-. Pregunto el anciano.

"Oh, el es Naruto Otsutsuki y ha venido a unirse al gremio"-. Respondio Gildarts haciendo que Naruto arquee una ceja.

"¿Cuando he dicho que me unire al gremio?"-. Pregunto Naruto.

"Oh vamos, necesitaras un lugar donde quedarte ademas de dinero para comida y esas cosas asi que te uniras"-. Dijo Gildarts.

"Basicamente me estas obligando...ahhhhh *suspiro* esta bien me unire"-. Dijo Naruto.

"Bien, Mira podrias ponerle la marca"-. Pidio Gildarts a la albina quien asintio.

"¿Donde y de que color la quieres?"-. Pregunto la albina amablemente.

"En mi hombro izquierdo de color morado"-. Dijo Naruto para que despues la albina le colocará la marca.

"Listo, ahora eres miembro de Fairy Tail"-. Dijo Makarov y Naruto se dirigia a la salida.

"Naruto ¿a donde vas?"-. Pregunto Gildarts.

"Ire a conseguir donde quedarme"-. Y sin mas salio de ahi.

Gildarts solo suspiro pesadamente.

"¿Y bien?"-. Pregunto Makarov.

"¿Bien que?"-. Pregunto Gildarts.

"Es raro que tu traias a alguien para unirse al gremio sin contar que es un chico"-. Dijo el maestro llamando la atencion al gremio.

"Lo traje para evitar que caiga en la oscuridad"-. Dijo Gildarts.

"¿Que quieres decir?"-. Pregunto Makarov.

"Su mirada no contiene emocion alguna, además de que es muy fuerte me enfrente a el y duramos dos horas peleando y el ni siquiera mostro signos de cansancio o de estarse quedando sin magia"-. Dijo Gildarts sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Que magia usa Gildarts-san?"-. Pregunto una niña peli azul llamada Wendy.

"No lo se pero acaba de demostrar un poco de ella"-. Dijo Gildarts mirando el pico de hielo.

El hielo de Naruto no era normal pues el pico tenia un toco entre azul y negro mientras que el de Gray era azul.

"Debemos enseñarle como es una familia...y evitar que se hunda mas en la oscuridad"-. Dijo Gildarts mientras los demas asentian.

Poco a poco la vida de Naruto ira cambiando pero siempre su pasado lo perseguira.

.

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Misión**_

 _ **Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo creador.**_

Naruto caminaba por la ciudad buscando un lugar donde quedarse, nunca penso que se uniria a un gremio pero que mas da.

Naruto encontro un departamento era algo grande al momento de rentarlo venia con muebles y esas cosas, ahora lo que faltaba era comprar algo de comida pues tenia hambre.

Despues de comer decidio ir por una mision al gremio pues no queria gastar todo su dinero y despues ir de mision en mision sin descansar para compensar los gastos.

Entro al gremio y vio a todos que estaba sentados en las mesas, tambien sintio sus miradas pero solo los ignoro y fue al tablero de misiones, escogio una de eliminar a unos mounstros que atormentaban un pueblo.

"Me llevare esta misión"-. Dijo Naruto serio mirando a donde estaban el maestro y Gildarts.

"Espera deja que alguien te acompañe"-. Dijo Makarov deteniendo a Naruto.

"Estoy bien asi"-. Dijo Naruto para continuar su camino pero Gildarts lo tomo del hombro.

"Llevaras compañia pues aun no sabes como llegar a ciertos lugares"-. Dijo Gildarts serio, Naruto suspiro y asintio.

"¡Yosh! ¡Yo ire con el!"-. Dijo un chico de cabello rosa.

"Idiota nosotros iremos a una mision"-. Dijo un azabache.

"Pero-"-. El chico de cabello rosa iba a replicar pero una voz lo interrumpió.

"Gray tiene razon Natsu nosotros iremos de mision"-. Dijo una pelirroja.

"Mmmmm, esto se ha complicado"-. Dijo Makarov pero en eso entro una peliazul al gremio.

"Estoy de vuelta"-. Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras era acompañada de una gata blanca.

"Bienvenida Wendy"-. Saludo una rubia con unos grandes pechos.

"Bien ¿quien sera mi acompañante?"-. Pregunto Naruto viendo a Makarov y a Gildarts.

"Sera Wendy"-. Dijo Makarov sonriendo.

"¿Quien es Wendy?"-. Pregunto Naruto.

"Mira es ella"-. Dijo Gildarts apuntando a la recien llegada peliazul con una gata blanca siendo sinceras a Naruto le parecio linda.

"¡Wendy! ¡¿Podrias acompañar a Naruto en su primero mision?!"-. Grito/pregunto Makarov a la peliazul.

"¿Eh?...ah, por supuesto maestro"-. Dijo Wendy acercandose hacia ellos.

"Bien Naruto ya tienes acompañante"-. Dijo Gildarts, Naruto asintio.

"Nos vemos aqui en una hora"-. Dijo Naruto saliendo del gremio, cosa que confundio a Wendy y a la gatita.

"Wendy te encargo a Naruto el es nuevo pero como pudiste observar el es frio, temo que tome el camino equivocado asi que Charle, Wendy ¿puedo contar con ustedes?"-. Pregunto Gildarts con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que si Gildarts-san"-. Dijo Wendy devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Esta bien dejenlo en nuestras manos"-. Respondio la gatita.

Ambas salieron del gremio en direccion a su hogar para empacar todo lo necesario, salieron de su hogar con direccion al gremio al llegar notaron que Naruto ya estaba ahi esperandolas.

"Perdon por llegar tarde"-. Se disculpo Wendy.

"No te preocupes aun no es la hora acordada"-. Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por cierto mi nombre es Wendy Marvell y ella es mi amiga Charle"-. Dijo la peliazul.

"Un gusto"-. Dijo la gatita.

"Igualmente, mi nombre es Naruto Otsutsuki"-. Dijo Naruto.

Asi Wendy, Charle y Naruto se dirigieron a la estacion de trenes para ir al pueblo.

Ya iban camino al pueblo para Naruto esto era nuevo pues nunca habia visto un tren y menos viajar en uno.

Un par de horas despues llegaron al pueblo, fueron directamente a hablar con en alcalde el cual les comento que habia criaturas atormentando a los aldeanos pero que solo aparecian por la noche.

Wendy, Charle y Naruto esperaron hasta que anocheciera, al llegar el momento fueron al lugar donde aparecian y efectivamente aparecieron.

Las apareciencias de la criaturas una era una enorme serpiente de color verde con unos colmillos afilados y unos ojos color amarillos.

La otra también era una serpiente pero esta era mas grande de color negra y ojos de un color carmesí.

Wendy se asustó, Naruto noto esto y se coloco frente a Wendy la cual lo mira confundida.

"¿Puedes usar ataque de larga distancia?"-. Pregunto Naruto Wendy asintio.

"Bien necesitamos separarlas"-. Dijo Naruto, Wendy capto lo que queria decir asi que se preparo.

" _¡Tenryū no Hōkō!_ "-. Grito Wendy lanzando un rugido hacia las serpientes la cuales fueron en direcciones opuestas.

"Bien, mi turno"-. Dijo Naruto para que en su mano comenzaran a salir rayos.

" _¡Raikiri!_ "-. Grito Naruto para despues atravesar un ojo de la serpiente negra.

Wendy y Charle quedaron impresionadas debido a la velocidad de Naruto, ademas de que podia usar el rayo, Wendy vio que la serpiente verde se acercaba a ella.

" _¡Tenryū no Ken!_ "-. Grito Wendy golpeando a la serpiente estampandola en el suelo, Naruto sonrio.

" _¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_ "-. Grito Naruto lanzando una enorme bola de fuego hasta la serpiente de color negro quemandola y matandola casi al instante.

Naruto de un rapido movimiento golpeo a la serpiente verde dejandola en el suelo.

"Wendy ¿harias los honores?"-. Pregunto Naruto apuntando a la serpiente, Wendy asintio.

" _¡Tenryū no Hōkō!_ "-. Volvio a gritar Wendy lanzando un rugido mas potente que el anterior.

Naruto suspiro estas criaturas habian sido facil de eliminar pero se divirtio un poco, soltando una leve sonrisa cosa que Charle y Wendy notaron.

"Bien es hora de ir a decirle al alcalde que ya no deben preocuparse"-. Dijo Naruto.

"Si tienes razon vamos"-. Dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Ambos regresaron al pueblo, primero fueron a dormir pues era de noche.

Al dia siguiente avisaron al alcalde de lo sucedido y que habian eliminado a las criaturas, el alcalde agradecio dandoles la recompensa.

Wendy, Charle y Naruto regresaron a Magnolia, entraron a Fairy Tail donde otra de sus tipicas peleas se llevaba a cabo pero se detuvieron al ver a los tres chicos entrando.

"Maestro hemos regresado"-. Dijo Wendy, Charle y Naruto asintieron.

"Vaya regresaron mas rapido de lo que esperaba ¿como les fue?"-. Dijo/pregunto Makarov tomando un vaso de cerveza.

"Bien no destruimos nada"-. Informo Wendy el maestro escupio la cerveza.

"Oh, oooohhhh por fin dos de mis hijos no causan mas destrozos y mas papeleo"-. Dijo Makarov llorando al estilo anime.

"Bueno ire a descansar"-. Dijo Naruto llendose del lugar.

"Wendy ¿descubriste alguna de las habilidades de Naruto?"-. Pregunto Gildarts quien se habia mantenido callado.

"Bueno pues uso rayos en su mano, ademas de que lanzo fuego por la boca y también es muy rapido apenas y podia verlo cuando se movia"-. Dijo Wendy impresionando a todos.

"Entonces Naruto puede usar el rayo, fuego y el hielo"-. Dijo Makarov al aire.

"Puede que tenga mas habilidades"-. Dijo Gildarts.

"Tal vez sea mas poderoso que un mago santo"-. Dijo Makarov serio pues podia sentir un poco el poder de Naruto, ademas el sabia que Naruto suprimia casi todo su poder para pasar desapercibido.

"Por esa razon lo traje para que conozca lo que es una famili y elija un buen camino"-. Dijo Gildarts.

El resto del dia paso tranquilamente, Naruto se encontraba en el techo de su departamento.

"Tal vez...deba darles una oportunidad"-. Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos se podia ver el Eternal Magekyou Sharingan, el cual era tenia la forma de una estrella.

Naruto miraba fijamente la luna.

"Supongo que no puede ser tan malo"-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Verdad**_

 _ **Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo creador**_

Un nuevo dia llegaba a Magnolia y un rubio se despertaba debido a los rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana perturbando su sueño.

"Ahhh queria seguir durmiendo pero bueno"-. Dijo Naruto para si mismo.

Naruto se levanto de su cama llendo al baño a darse un baño, para despues cambiarse y desayunar, el dia de hoy tal vez haria una mision o simplemente pasearia por la ciudad.

Salio de su casa y fue directamente al gremio para ver si habia una misión interesante, en el camino sintió una presencia conocida asi que se apresuro.

Al llegar abrio las puertas del gremio y se encontro con la persona que el admiraba y veia como una figura paterna, era nada mas y nada menos que...Hagoromo.

"Viejo"-. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

"Oh, Naruto ¿como has estado?"-. Dijo Hagoromo, los demas solo veian la escena.

"Naruto ¿lo conoces?"-. Pregunto Makarov curioso.

"Si el es como un padre para mi, ademas de que el fue quien me entreno"-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa impactando a los demas pues en los dos dias que llevaba en el gremio solo habia sonreido un poco con Wendy.

"Naruto he venido para decirte que Konoha sera destruida"-. Dijo Hagoromo serio sorprendiendo a los demas pues nadie conocia ese lugar.

"Se lo merecen"-. Dijo Naruto serio.

"Aunque digas eso hay personas inocentes como los dueños de Ichiraku, por eso pido que vayas y los salves ya que yo no puedo interferir directamente"-. Dijo Hagoromo haciendo una reverencia.

Todos se mantenian al margen escuchando atentamente, Naruto estaba preocupado por los dueños de Ichiraku pues ellos pues eran los unicos que lo trataban bien.

"Naruto por favor"-. Volvió a pedir Hagoromo.

"De acuerdo ire pero solo por que tu me lo pides"-. Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

"Muchas gracias"-. Agradecio Hagoromo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Como llego ahi?"-. Pregunto Naruto.

"Yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para enviarte pero tu puedes abrir un portal con tu EMS solo piensa el lugar en el que quieres estar"-. Dijo Hagoromo.

Naruto cerro los ojos unos momentos para despues abrirlos pero estos eran diferentes eran rojos con una extraña figura, todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver los ojos de Naruto.

Las chicas miraban maravilladas pues según ellas esos ojos eran hermosos pero sobre todo Wendy quien no apartaba su mirada de sus ojos.

Naruto se concentró, unos minutos despues un portal con forma de circulo comenzo a abrirse frente a Naruto.

Al abrirse por completo en el otro lado del portal se podia ver un bosque y a lo lejos unas puertas.

"Este es el bosque de Konoha"-. Dijo Naruto serio.

"Parece que lo lograste Naruto"-. Felicito Hagoromo.

"Por cierto una ultima cosa viejo"-. Dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista del portal.

"¿Que es?"-. Pregunto Hagoromo.

"¿Quien destruira Konoha?"-. Pregunto Naruto.

"El Jinchuriki de mi hijo Shukaku en lo que ustedes llaman examenes Chunnin"-. Dijo Hagoromo.

"Entonces ¿solo voy lo impido y listo?"-. Pregunto Naruto.

"Te lo encargo Naruto"-. Dijo Hagoromo y Naruto cruzo el portal y este se cerraba.

"Disculpe Hagoromo-san"-. Hablo Wendy llamando la atención del nombrado.

"¿Que ocurre pequeña?"-. Pregunto Hagoromo amablemente.

"¿Por que Naruto-kun es de esa manera?"-. Pregunto Wendy sin darse cuenta del sufijo que uso.

Hagoromo penso por un momento si seria buena idea contarles pero no vio malas intenciones en la peliazul mas bien en nadie asi que decidio mostrarles.

"Mejor les mostrare lo que vivio"-. Dijo Hagoromo para usar su Rinnegan asi metiendolos en un Genjutsu para mostrarles el pasado de Naruto.

Aparecieron en un bosque cerca de podia ver a una mujer pelirroja y aun rubio mientras en lo que parecia un altar tenian a una bebe de cabello rubio y aun niño pelirrojo, detras de ellos un enorme zorro de nueve colas con un inmenso poder que hacia temblar a algunos.

"Aqui fue donde comenzó todo, el nacimiento de Naruto"-. Dijo Hagoromo serio.

El zorro fue divido en Ying y Yang siendo sellado en la rubia y el pelirrojo mientras cerca habia un bebe de cabello rubio y ojos azules este era Naruto.

Despues de unos años los tres bebes junto con sus padres vivian felices pero los dos niños que tenian sellado al zorro comenzaron a mostrar indicios de su poder.

"De aqui en adelante inicia el sufrimiento de Naruto"-. Dijo Hagoromo, las demas observaban atentamente como el rubio se acercaba con sus padres los cuales pasaron de largo como si no existiera.

La escena cambio y vemos a una turba siguiendo al rubio mientras este corria desesperadamente pero tropezo con una piedra.

"Te daremos una lección maldito mocoso"-. Dijo un aldeano mientras pateaba a Naruto en el estomago.

Asi todos los aldeanos lo golpearon mientras el rubio suplicaba que lo dejaran en paz.

Los de Fairy Tail veian la escena con ira, Wendy se tapaba la boca mientras sollozaba, Mira era abrazada por sus hermanos pues esa escena le recordaba lo que ella vivio.

Ahora vemos como el pequeño se levanta y se dirige a su "hogar", veia que sus "hermanos" y "padres" estaban en la sala de estar como una familia feliz.

"Mamá ¿podrias curarme?"-. Pregunto Naruto a su madre.

"Ahora no estoy ocupada"-. Respondio la madre.

"Pero-"-. Naruto no pudo terminar por que su madre lo interrumpio.

"¿Que acaso no ves que tu hermano se lastimo la mano? No intentes tener toda la atencion para ti"-. Dijo la madre curando a su hijo pelirrojo quien solo tenia un pequeño raspon.

Naruto bajo la cabeza y subió a su habitacion, las de Fairy Tail sentian indignacion al ver al pequeño herido y al pelirrojo con un simple raspon.

Hagoromo les mostro la vida de Naruto en la aldea, los unicos que lo quieran eran pocos Ichiraku, algunos aldeanos.

Tambien pudieron ver que la sonrisa de Naruto se iba desvaneciendo lentamente.

Hasta que se alegraron por encontrar dos amigas, Wendy fruncio el ceño que paso desapercibido por todos menos por la gatita blanca quien sonrio.

Todo iba perfecto, incluso algunos se preguntaban que era lo que habia pasado hasta que vieron a las dos que todo era un plan de su propio hermano.

Hagoromo deshizo el Genjutsu ya que no queria contarles del entrenamiento de Naruto, bueno eso a el no le correspondia si no a Naruto.

"Esa fue la vida de Naruto, por esa razon duda en confiar de las personas teme que lo lastimen"-. Dijo Hagoromo y todos entendieron el por que de su actitud.

"No se preocupe Hagoromo-san nosotros haremos que vuelva a sonreir"-. Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa decidida.

"No sera que lo que quieres sea otra cosa o no Wendy"-. Se burlo la gatita blanca, Wendy se sonrojo causando la risas de todos.

"Se los encargo"-. Dijo Hagoromo para despues desaparecer.

Ahora todos ayudarian a Naruto en lo que necesitara por que eso es lo que hace una familia.

.  
.


End file.
